


Light and Darkness

by AthenaxVio



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Light and Darkness, Other, simile poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio





	Light and Darkness

Light is like a bell set  
Deep-toned and pure  
Darkness is like a tymphony  
Somber and haunting  
  
Light is dainty  
But strong as a dream  
Darkness is tempting  
Like a demon, unseen  
  
Light is like a hero  
Righteous, kind, and dauntless  
Light is just a falling star  
An angel from heaven, as hallowed as a wish  
  
Darkness is like a shadow  
A misread, unheard, psychotic fellow  
Darkness is as final as death  
Yet it's just as beautiful as Juliet  
  
Yin and yang, never ending  
Light and darkness, always beginning


End file.
